Gen'yū Kurotsuchi
He is an dark-skinned Imperator of the Intergalactic.Intelligence.Agency who is an triple agent he give out the grand army's secrets to the The Lord Of Puppets then gives his info to the I.I.A he travels with the sister of fire and brother of Ice and the red-haired chick.He hates his captain is the Masked Man and he will stop at nothing to stop him.He is very intelligent and can notice the slightest change in his enviorment he can't be tricked easily but the ghost he summons to his aid try but he usually gets them to join him and fight by his side. Personality He is serious and smart her loves reading and messing with with a person's emothion he is very loyal to his friends and will do anything to protect them. He has an crush on Haruno Akatsuki but refuses to admit it but he does like teaming up with her a lot. Powers Red Manipulation-He gets an red glow around him and her can shot red blast made of pure rage and do much more with this. Electromagnetism Manipulation-He is the only known human who doesn't have an blood line ability but this is his trade mark he is an master at this to the point he can cause paranoia in people just by standing nere them he can even make electricity. Iron Sand Manipulation-With his electromagnetism manipulation he has his own weapon that he fuse with his unique ability to fight at any range close and long making it dealy is his greatest wsy of using it. Electromagnetokinetic Combat-He fights with clinging to walls bringing object close to him and using them and make metal walls as an barracade. Intuitive Aptitude-He has innate knowledge about everything and can understand how to make souls. Overburst Power-This is his all-or-nothing final form called Freyr this form is never because of it's side-effects. Magnetic Projectile-He has the railgun affect on projectiles mixed with the homing affect making him deadly at any range. Pattern Sense-He can see the changes of reality warping and see changes in his enviorment he is not easy to fool. Flash Step-He can move at a fast pace at the speed of light in sync with everything around him or with you going through your mental blidspot and attack you with all of his power his is deadly but only one the grands army's fleet admiral. Shamanism-He can call dead souls to his aid to fight give him advice and giving him various Enhancements he can use them to fight for him he can even put them inside other people. Spiritual Symbiosis-He can sync with souls demonic or not to gain extra powers that are not matched. Accelerated Metabolism-He needs a lot of food because of his super speed and he stays fit forever without excersise. Knowledge Replication-He can copy anything he sees with just one glance even if it was for an moment. Wound Transferal-He can transfer fatel and normal wounds to others he uses this a lot when in battle. Afterimage Creation-He can make an clone that's in motion and it can talk with very little light around him. Adrenal Activation-He uses to fight multiple opponents but he can also use thiis on other people. Sonokinetic Combat-With his 'RailGun' and 'Iron Sand' he also uses sound in his combat to mess up your vertigo. Rapid Physical Combat-With his other fight enhancements he can attack with nere-super speed like attack combos that not many can block. Empathic Weaponry-He has an living weapon he keeps wraped up on his back and only uses to finish people off quickly. Chivalry-He was trained as a pladen and he still acts like one so heroic. Emotional Consistency-He must stay pumped to keep using his powers full apex or he can use even powerful moves when under pressure from peers. Flawless Restoration-He can restor things fully even powers but he loses memories with each time if he doesn't master this soon he might forget who he is. Atomic Vision-He can see your chi points and breaking of objects. Weakness He goes into an primal rage if he fights to long and will kill everything in his path and nothing can stop him when this happens. He is weak around plastic. Stroy Arks He is in all of them so stay tuned to read in action. Category:Truth™ Category:Male Characters Category:Level 9 Category:Good Category:Hero